Special Delivery Love Thy Neighbour Series
by anjismoro
Summary: SSSK. A delivery boy arrived with a mysterious package for Subaru. It contained a jar of the delicious "Creme of Dreams". The hottie caught Subaru's eyes with his sexy ways. Could they keep their hands off each other? YAOI.


  


Special Delivery  


**Author: anjismoro and TrollBoi**

Part 2 from the hardcore **Love Thy Neighbour** porn series.   
  
**Summary:** A delivery boy arrived with a mysterious package for Subaru. It contained a jar of the delicious "Creme of Dreams". The hottie caught Subaru's eyes with his sexy ways. Could they keep their hands off each other? YAOI.  
  
**Warnings:** Oz/Kiwi spelling, ultra OOC-ness, character demoralisation to some degree. Purists, please keep away. You have been warned! Alternate Universe ― both characters are about 19/20 here. Please blame TrollBoi, my dope smoking partner in crime for feeding me with his sordid sexcapades with his boyfriend for the utter badness of this pointless story.   
  
**Disclaimer:** don't own, don't ask, don't tell, and don't sue.   
  


* * *

  
The mid-term assessment was drawing closer and Subaru was in a panic. He had not started on his art project, and he was sure that he would get a big fat zero from his evil art tutor. The reason for his problem was that he had been spending too much time on his commissioned art and getting to know his gorgeous violet eyed neighbour pretty much intimately. Drawing the erotic pictures gave him a buzz, especially when he admired the finished product. Often he would imagine the couple were Kamui and him getting down and dirty.   
  
Ever since they first fucked, Subaru had been dying to get his dick up the hottie's ass. Too bad Kamui was out of town visiting his auntie. He missed feasting his eyes on the pretty boy's face as they mutually wanked each other. Kamui had such a lovely voice, and Subaru couldn't get enough of hearing Kamui's breathless gasps when they fucked.   
  
Frustrated, both at his incomplete assignment and unsatisfied urges, Subaru sat himself down on his sofa and switched on his telly. He surfed through the channels but nothing caught his interest. He scrabbled through his VCD collection and picked a movie at random. He was soon aroused as he watched the couple on the screen indulged in some uninhibited fucking in a public place.   
  
He wished Kamui was back in town; he needed relief and he wanted to feel Kamui hot and talented mouth around his cock once again. He closed his beautiful green eyes and sighed. Visions of Kamui's messy head bobbing up and down as the violet-eyed hottie pleasured him orally filled his mind. He got very very hard. Giving in to his lust, he flopped on his stomach, stuck his hands inside his boxers and squeezed his cock gently. Oh, how he wished it was Kamui's delicate little hands instead of his own! How he wished it was Kamui he had pinned underneath him, gasping and moaning deliciously …   
  
He groaned and shuddered with pleasure as his hand worked over his balls and cock, the other pinching his own nipples roughly. He gave an extra loud moan as he came messily all over his sofa. Subaru quickly stripped off his shirt and started to clean up the sperm. Alas, his efforts backfired; all he did was to rub it further into the leather. He wrinkled his nose. The sofa smelled like cum; good old fashioned manly cum.  
  
(Ding dong! Ding dong!)  
  
Subaru frowned. Who could it be at this hour?   
  
"Who is it?" he yelled.  
  
"Special delivery!"   
  
Subaru frowned. What special delivery? He quickly put on his cum-stained shirt and opened the door.  
  
"Special delivery for you, mister!" The delivery boy shoved a package into his hands.   
  
Subaru looked at the package in surprise. There was no marking except for a small label saying "Crème of Dreams". What on earth could it be?  
  
"Mister, do you mind signing for it? I've gotta get a signature, or my super will kill me for not doing my job!" The delivery boy thrust a receipt book towards him.   
  
"Oh, sure," said Subaru, still not looking up.   
  
He quickly scribbled his name and passed the receipt book back to the boy. His heart leaped into his mouth. There, standing before him was the most exquisite creature he had ever laid his eyes upon. The delivery boy had his peaked cap on at a rakish angle, his messy black hair tumbled softly around his face and his tight fitting uniform did nothing to disguise his lightly muscled body and the swell of his pert ass. The boy smiled as he noticed Subaru's roaming eyes.   
  
"That's our best selling product, mister. You made a very good choice."   
  
Subaru breathed sharply. What the hell was he supposed to say?  
  
"Would you like to come in?" Subaru opened the door wider. "Have a drink or something?"  
  
"Oh, sure!" the boy walked into the living room and looked around. His eyes grew wide as he saw the telly tuned to a horny scene of two guys ass-fucking on a beach in bright daylight.   
  
"Oh, sorry," Subaru quickly crossed the room and turned off the telly.   
  
"Hey, no problem," the boy dismissed it. "It's normal for anyone! Especially a guy like yourself … Um, you mind if I take off my jacket?"  
  
Subaru shook his head. "Nah, go ahead." He peered inside his fridge. "I've got Kirin beer. Is that okay?"   
  
"Hey, thanks!" The boy took the beer gratefully from Subaru. "Thanks very much. You know, this delivery job is really thirsty work," he took a sip and smiled.   
  
Subaru smiled at him. He unwrapped the package and looked at it curiously. What the hell could it be?   
  
"Hmm, Crème of Dreams. Top of the line, mister. Guaranteed to make pleasure last longer for you." The boy winked at him.   
  
"Best selling product, huh?"  
  
"Uh huh." The boy took the jar from his hands and unscrewed the top. "It smells really good. See?" He thrust the jar under Subaru's nose. It smelled faintly of melons. "And feel the texture? It's really nice and smooth …" He rubbed a huge dollop on Subaru's bare arm.  
  
Subaru shuddered. He was getting very very horny and the boy's mischievous violet eyes were driving him mad. The boy fluttered his eyelashes and parted his mouth. "Nice, isn't it mister?" He licked his lips slowly and smiled.   
  
"God," Subaru swore. "You bloody teaser! I missed you," he grabbed Kamui around the neck and French kissed him hard. The jar slipped onto the sofa as they pulled at each other's clothes and started to unzip.   
  
"I missed you too," Kamui gripped his shoulder and pushed him against the desk.   
  
Subaru leaned back and smirked. He pointed at his now prominent erection and ordered, "Get down on your knees, and work it, baby."   
  
Kamui got on his knees and quickly stripped Subaru's boxers off. He grinned as the cock jerked out of its confinement, and bumped him gently on the nose. Subaru moaned as Kamui pulled at his balls for tonguing. Very soon he was getting plenty slippery from Kamui's spit. He worked his fingers into Kamui's hair, tugging and massaging in rhythm to Kamui's fevered sucking. He let it go on for a few minutes until he felt his cum rising …  
  
"Enough," Subaru pushed Kamui away and hauled him upright. "Not just yet, baby. I want more." If he let Kamui went on the violet-eyed boy would be tasting _his_ own Crème of Dreams …   
  
"Okay," Kamui nodded. He watched curiously as Subaru scrabbled through the drawers. His smile widened as Subaru calmly set up a digital camcorder on the bookshelves and switched it on. Oho, so Mr. Wild Streak has a kinky side to his nature too, huh? Kamui's cock hardened at the thought of watching their romp on tape!   
  
Subaru picked up the jar of "Crème of Dreams" and put it on the desk. He grabbed Kamui and rubbed the cream over their bodies. They clasped each other and rubbed their bodies together. Very soon their wanton moaning filled the room.   
  
"Oh, God … so good," Kamui rubbed himself up and down Subaru's thigh. The cream and precome made it slippery and nice. "I want more. Gimme more, please,"   
  
"I want more too," Subaru breathed heavily. "Lie over the sofa, baby …"  
  
Kamui was far too horny to argue. He draped himself over the back of the sofa and spread his legs apart. Subaru quickly warmed a glob of the crème between his fingers as his other hand grabbed at Kamui's jewels and squeezed them gently. Kamui shivered, and his dick jumped at the touch. Subaru kissed his shoulders lightly. "Mmmm, so pretty," he hummed. He slathered the crème onto Kamui's tight rosebud and watched delightedly as Kamui squirmed and begged for more.   
  
"Quit fucking about, Subaru. Fuck me," Kamui begged. He was desperate to feel Subaru's cock inside him. He reached behind him and grabbed Subaru's cock. "Fuck me NOW!"  
  
"Sure, baby …"   
  
Kamui yelped as Subaru eased the head of his cock into his greedy ass. Subaru pressed his chest against his back as he plunged in the whole length. This time Kamui gave a loud groan. With his shaft fully inserted up to the balls, Subaru paused and prayed, _Thank you god for this yummy feast ..._ He was going to have fun now. He buried his face on Kamui's back as he repeated his plunging, over and over again, holding the violet-eyed boy's wrists in a vise-like grip.   
  
Kamui turned his face and ground his ass against Subaru's groin. "Ride me, ride me hard!" he cried.   
  
Subaru smirked in return. He got turned on by Kamui's wriggling, his lust maddened eyes and sweaty body. He gripped Kamui's hips and buried himself to the hilt. Kamui gave a sudden jolt and screamed loudly.  
  
"Ohmyfuckinggod, yes! _Yes!_" Kamui went crazy and kept tightening his ass on his cock, squeezing it over and over again. Subaru thrust even harder, his balls slapping against Kamui's ass. The wet squelchy sounds and their groans filled the room. Right as he was about to release his load, Kamui tightened really hard and gave an extra loud groan.  
  
"Harder! Harder! Oooooh, yes! Fuck me, fuck!"  
  
"Cum with me, baby …" Subaru breathed heavily.  
  
_"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"_ Kamui shouted as he shot his load of cum all over the sofa.  
  
That was too much for Subaru and he did the same into Kamui's hot and horny ass. He heaved forward and grasped Kamui's tightly, trying to push his cum deep into the hottie's recesses. They lost their balance and toppled onto the sofa, with Kamui at the bottom.  
  
After a few minutes of tight man-to-man hugging with Subaru buried deeply into Kamui, he slowly pulled out. Kamui noticed Subaru was still hard and asked for seconds. Subaru laughed and slapped his face gently. Kamui slapped him back and they wrestled, naked and sticky.   
  
"You liked that?" Subaru asked.   
  
"Yeah," Kamui grinned. His looked down. His ass dripped cum all over everything ― the sofa, his thighs and Subaru's legs. They stood up and looked at the mess they made.   
  
"Ugh," Subaru wrinkled his nose. His cock still dripped from the last drops of spunk and Kamui reached over with his finger to catch them. He quickly smeared it on Subaru's cheek.   
  
Subaru laughed. He grabbed his lover and plunged his fingers between Kamui's freshly deflowered ass. Kamui yelped. He held up his cum-smeared fingers.   
  
"I'm inside you," he said, looking amazed.   
  
Kamui chuckled and nodded. He twisted and wriggled as Subaru rubbed the cum all over his face and armpits and then proceeded to lick it all off. Laughing hysterically, they wrestled a bit on the floor until they got exhausted. Subaru finally got up and turned off the camcorder.   
  
"How about a blow by blow review?" he smirked at Kamui.   
  
Kamui nodded eagerly. Subaru linked the camcorder to the telly and scooted to the sofa. They cuddled, naked, sticky and smelling of good old fashioned cum-and-sweat cocktail. Very soon they got horny all over again and began to suck face enthusiastically.  
  
"Game for seconds?" Subaru made a grab at Kamui's half-erect dick and leered. Kamui cuffed him on the head affectionately.   
  
"Sure, gorgeous," the violet-eyed boy shoved him in the chest. "My turn this time,"   
  
Subaru darted towards the bedroom. "Don't forget the camcorder!" he laughed over his shoulder as Kamui chased after him.   
  
Oh well! What a wonderful and horny night.  
  
  
**END OF PART 2.**  
  
Anjismoro & TrollBoi Productions © 3-Jan-2004  
  



End file.
